Problem: Solve the equation. $\dfrac{k}{1.5} =3$ $k= $
Explanation: Let's multiply to get $k$ by itself. $\begin{aligned} \dfrac{k}{1.5} &=3 \\ \\ \dfrac{k}{1.5}\cdot{{1.5}} &= 3\cdot{1.5} ~~~~~~~\text{multiply each side by } {1.5} \text{ to get } k \text{ by itself }\\ \\ \dfrac{k}{\cancel{1.5}}\cdot{\cancel{{1.5}}} &= 3\cdot{1.5} \\ \\ k &=3\cdot{1.5}\end{aligned}$ The answer: $k={4.5}$ Let's check to make sure. $\begin{aligned} \dfrac{k}{1.5} &=3\\\\ \dfrac{{4.5}}{1.5} &\stackrel{?}{=} 3 \\\\ 3&= 3 ~~~~~~~~~~\text{Yes!} \end{aligned}$